Sick and Tired
by Tater-GG
Summary: Just a little songfic that popped into my head. It's mostly about Rory and Lorelai and their relationship.


_Just a little fic that popped into my head when listening to a song. It's mostly about Rory and Lorelai and their relationship. Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything.

_**Sick and Tired**_

_I'm sorry Ace; I just don't think I can do it anymore. I'm not the boyfriend type, and I really need to focus on my life right now. My dad won't give up that this is the year I need to settle down and start my life. I've dragged you along for to long, it's not fair for you to never be able to see me. I'm sorry._

His words kept replaying in her head. She had let him walk out of her life. She had given up everything for him and he gave up nothing. When he asked her to move to New York so that he could start attending his father's board meetings, she didn't even think twice when she said yes. After a month of seeing very little of him, he came in and told her it was over.

Got your bag on your shoulder,  
Never thought once about thinking' it over.  
Feel like you're the only one,  
Who's ever been in a bad situation.  
Now you need to take yourself a love vacation,  
'Cause after all, what's done is done.

She knew what she had to do. She was sick of letting herself fall for a boy, only to be left heartbroken. She wanted to wallow and she wanted to wallow with her best friend. She only hoped her best friend would let her. She was sick and tired of feeling lonely, she was sick and tired of New York, and she was sick and tired of missing her home.

Sick and tired of being sick and tired.  
Everything around you's growin' old.  
The days drag on, the nights last forever,  
every day's tougher just to keep it together.  
Forget everything you've ever known,  
Except for home….

She boarded the bus with a glimmer of hope. She was going home and she was going to see her mom. Logan was out of her life. One door had closed and Rory only hoped one would reopen.

He made a promise he couldn't keep.  
I bet he's not losing a bit of sleep,  
Over how you're getting down the line.  
Now don't you fret, now don't you worry,  
Don't get in too much of a hurry,  
'Cause up ahead's that city limit sign.

Rory had never seen a more beautiful sight as they approached the edge of the town. The sun was just beginning to rise in the sleepy little town.

There was only one person awake in the Gilmore-Danes household. Lorelai had not been able to sleep well in over a month. Her only daughter had moved to New York without a single phone call. Every night she thought about Rory and where it all went wrong. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard rustling behind her and looked and saw Luke.  
"Lorelai, are you ok? You haven't slept though the night in over a month, I'm getting worried."  
"I miss her so much Luke, what if she never comes home. I want to be able to get married to you and have her standing by my side"

"She'll come home"

"How do you know?"

"I know, I just know…..Now will you please come back to bed?"

"I'll be up in a little bit, I promise"  
After Luke had headed back upstairs, she headed into Rory's old room. She was sick and tired of Rory being gone, she was sick and tired of fighting with her, and she was sick and tired of missing her daughter.

Sick and tired of being sick and tired.  
Everything around you's growin' old.  
The days drag on, the nights last forever,  
Every day's tougher just to keep it together.

Rory stepped off the bus and headed down the familiar street. It seemed like nothing had changed in Star's Hollow at all. She saw Luke's and couldn't help the tears she felt fall down her face. It made her heart ache to see her second home; it made her think of all the time her and her mom spent there. She wondered if Luke had changed anything, but quickly laughed and dismissed the idea.

Home is where the heart is:  
That's what somebody once said.  
I think your heart is where your love is:  
All the rest baby, the rest it's all in your head.

Well, memories, they're over-rated:  
All they do is get you down an' frustrated,  
And who needs that on their back?  
Starting over, cold turkey,  
Washin' your soul of everything that's dirty.  
Seal your heart of every crack

She walked up the porch of her home. The tears hadn't stopped since seeing Luke's, and they only had gotten worse the closer she got. She didn't even know if she should knock, or if she should just walk in. She started crying harder when she realized she didn't even know how to walk into her own home. The home she grew up in, the home she ran away from.

Lorelia had been lying on Rory's bed when she heard rustling on the front porch. She made her way to the door hoping Paul Anka hadn't figured out how to open doors. As she opened the door the sight before her made her want to weep. There was her little girl, sitting on the porch steps, tears streaming down her face.

"Rory?"

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I love you so much. Logan left me Mom, I can't do it anymore, and I can't live without my mommy anymore. I need you; I want to be a part of the family again. Me you and Luke, I never should have listened to him mom, I should have came back home, I should have went back to school. I just…I just need you to forgive me…I want to come back home."

Lorelai eloped Rory into a hug, not believing that her baby was really in her arms.

"I love you Rory, we will figure this out, Luke and I both want you to come home. We haven't even gotten married because we knew you should be there, I just couldn't imagine getting married without you as the maid of honor. We have a lot to figure out, but we need to figure it out together, in our home."

Luke looked out the window and smiled. He knew there was a long road till everyone's hearts were whole again, but at least their little girl was home.

You're no longer sick and tired.  
Everything around you feels brand new.  
Yeah. the days fly by, the nights could be longer:  
Every day you're just a little bit stronger,  
Now that you've spread your wings and flown,  
Back to home.  
Back to home.

"Sick and Tired" By Cross Canadian Ragweed

**_Hope you all liked it! I love and appreciate reviews, so if you are in the mood drop me a line. Thanks!_**


End file.
